Cool Mint
Cool Mint is a major character who appears in: The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology. A dragonborn pirate who is specialised in bamboozling foes. Synopsis History Little is known about this mysterious thief. Very few know his real name, but he calls himself Cool Mint, primarily because he thinks mints are cool. Ishinabeesh After a private meeting Cool Mint was invited to, he met several strange men: Mac The Scallywag, Garfunkle, Toht, Father Ouledi, Steve Anne, Sober, and Sampy Longnose. They all decided to form an adventuring party to take on the world's mysteries. Immediately following this, they met Chad Thundercock, who they accidentally killed after he turned into a boat and told them to show him their power, which resulted in a lightning strike coming down. The party then decided to go to the tavern for a drink, where they saw a scruffy looking man who was well over three metres tall, brooding in the corner. They went over to talk to him and were astonished by how polite he was, as well as his quite cheery voice. He revealed he was looking for a team of mercenaries who could help him go overseas, to Kushan, so that he could save his wife who was captured. The party agreed, and the man, Chuck Thundercock, instructed them to meet him at the port tomorrow morning, so at dawn, they went down and saw a colossal dreadnought at the port with a rubber dinghy tied to it by a rope, a request made by Mac. The party got in the dinghy, but they cut off the rope from Chuck, saying they'll get his wife back for him. While sailing around, a giant squid monster burst from the waters and attacked the party. After a tumultuous battle, the party were ultimately bested, but then a lightning bolt came down from the sky and crashed down on the monster, killing it. For a split second before losing consciousness, they saw an old man wearing nothing but a green cape and adult diapers. They awoke in a room big enough for all of them, then they heard a knock on the door, it was the old man. He introduced himself as the lone ruler of the island they're currently on, Ishinabeesh. He explained that he is there to protect and power an ancient artifact that stops monsters from another world from invading our own world, but if he strays too far it will shut down and they will destroy Endaria. So he sends the party through a portal, causing them to magically appear on Mount Elbrus, which was located in Galataric. Before them were two giant steel doors, which Mac The Scallywag tried to knock down by shooting a cannonball at it, even though it wasn't even locked or hard to push open. Inside they were introduced to a ring of torches leading up to a large frame with a message underneath reading, "match each deity to its symbol and associated item in its correct location.” So they argued over how the puzzle worked for around 10 minutes, until they eventually figured it out. When they solved the puzzle, a spiral staircase erupted from the ground and shot into the ceiling, which they all went up. At the top was a stage, were two stone statues blocking the final door. When they approached it, they began to rumble and swing down their axes, revealing that they were going to attack them. A hard fought battle followed with the party turning out victorious, with final hits from Cool Mint and Toht. As they passed through the doors they were greeted by an incredibly large and fat rabbit, who passed them an Amazon Alexa, which they brought to King Chimble. He thanked them, then started eating the machine, and as he did so, he began to regain his youth, so much as to turn himself into a baby. The little baby then crawled towards a bag of money and passed it to the party. Gallery CoolMint2.png|Cool Mint (2nd edition render) CoolMints.JPG|Cool Mint (1st edition render) Cool Mint.png|Cool Mint in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:The Ishinabeesh 2064 Duology Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters